Questions
by ync
Summary: With the secret society destroying outskirt villages as they please, Willis is forced to flee from his village not knowing why. As he meets up with new friends along his journy he finds that he holds the secret for unleashing a secret mastermind.
1. Chapter 1

"Flee" he said as I ran through the forest thinking over and over in my mind. Why was I to leave the life that i had lived. Why was it that I was being thrown away into an abyss of darkness. Why was it that I. I am now becoming someone else. Someone who isn't me.

I ran in that abyss for quite sometime the old man's voice still ringing in my head. "flee." But why. Why was I to flee. What had happened." I had stopped at an old willow tree with a lake on the other side of it. I walked down to it kneeling down and staring at my reflection. I saw myself and the water started to ripple. I had disappeared. What was happening to me. Was I slowly dizzolving into the world of the unneeded. Was I soon to parish into the world of the dead? I sat down still talking to myself. Why was I turning into this? This...This is not me. I had done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. But yet that man had lectured me till no end telling me that the end was near for my home and that I had to leave before it happened. I had to save myself. But what? What was I to save myself from. Why is it that I always get caught up in these types of things and never shown the light as to what the situation is about.

The area around me now looked like blue and white. It covered in the fresh snow that had just fallen earliar that day. But the moon really did make it look beautiful. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then opened my eyes and let out the air as it poured out in a cloud of smoke it seemed dizzolving into the air. Much like I was. Was I only air now. Slowly leaving like my breath? I pulled my scarf tighter around my next and put my hands in the opposite sleeves and huddling into a somewhat ball. It was freezing but I had no where else to go.

I shut my eyes slowly as my back slowly fell against the tree. I burried my face in my oversized coat and drifted to sleep.

I dreamt that night. About...a lot of things. The love I had for my family. My home. Friends and others. But it slowly burnt out like a dieing candle in the cold winter that was blowing snow as violent as a storm at sea. It all perished leaving me in the darkness in which I was to now call my home. Darkness. Darkness was my home. Would I dwell on this? Would this soon overcome me?

The darkness spread for what seemed like forever. But somewhere there was a light. A light that was allowing me to still see where I was going. I led me on and on forever until I saw this tiny little yellow light. So tiny you couldn't even do anything to see what it was but to get closer. What this was. I had no idea. I never reached it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying motionless is hard enough when you first awake. But when you wake motionless in the freezing cold on a winter morning with nothing but a scarf a coat, some boots, and some cargo pants it's even harder. Being motionless is one thing. But being motionless because of freezing temperatures is much more painful. And you know you can't stay out there all day or you are bound to die. A slow death. And that was something I didn't want to face.

I awoke not opening my eyes but seeing the orange through my eyelids from the sun. Then I opened them. Flinched, and shut them trying to roll away to only find that I couldn't move. My coat had gone stiff as well as my pants. The cold had found it's way through my boots. And the scarf seemed to be frozen to my neck. If I stayed there I was bound to either be frozen in time. Or die the slow painful death I had thought about.

When I was young I used to think of dieing. What it would be like. Feel like. Sound like. Would I scream? Would I be silent. Where would it take place? In my room? Out here in this forest of endless trees and snow. When would it happen? Right then and there? In a few minutes or hours? I had always heard of tragic ways of dieing. But I never thought of something like this. Dieing from freezing cold temperatures...under a willow tree.

I took a deep breath as it filled with the freezing cold air. It seemed so clean. But it was just the cold. I wiggled my nose as my dry skin stretched. I always hated that feeling. I wiggled my fingers which were still in the sleeves. It kind of hurt. But at the same time it didn't.

I had managed to stand up finally after 5 minutes. Painful but still. I got through it.

The lake was still frozen solid. I thought about crossing it. But I didn't want to chance it.

Turning around I saw dark clouds over the trees. A gust of wind picked up and a cold chill ran up my spine. I crumpled up and them rubbed my arms. I turned back around as I headed down the hill towards the other side of the lake.

I stopped as the sky turned bright blue. Bright blue and then to a flash of white.

I stood there in a mass area of white. Just white.

If you've ever had that feeling. That feeling when you feel as if you exist but you don't. That's...completly the opposite of how I felt. I felt...Like water. I could go wherever I wanted. But I would freeze up. The next thing I knew I was lying face up staring at the night sky. With orange,yellow, and red reflection onto my face. And warmth against it. I didn't want to move. But in order to find out what was happening. I suppose I had to. It was something that seemed like a stupid decision. Move or don't.

I turned my head and say the back of a dark firgure with a fire in between him and I. I have to say. I didn't want to talk to him. But he was interesting to observe from that spot. He didn't move except for a few nudges now and then. He seemed to be watching something up in the sky. The moon. The clouds. The night sky. I have to admit the stars were pretty. Even for me...

I felt something then. Something that could have killed me. But decided not to. Did this person give me medicine that was now taking affect. If he did then I would like to note that it was terribly painful.

I looked back at the man as the fire glowed off his back. There were some fish lying neatly on a blanket near the fire and some toasted ones on sticks in the ground that were roasting. They smelt good. I had never been a fan of fish. But I was hungry. Hungry for anything that was edible at that time.

I kept wondering to myself. Who was this man. Why did he take care of me. And why did he carry around such weird medicine. Was he a medical specialist. One of those types of people who wander the world who are inredibly smart. They kind that used to be professors but ran away after something happened. The kind that you don't really hear about until after they've told you their story.

And now I wondered...What was his story. Would he tell me? Would I have to tell him my story first? Would he ask things. Would he abandon me right as i moved. Pack up and leave. I had read a book once about that happen to a boy in a similar position such as mine.

Who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

He had finally turned around. Staring straight into my eyes. His eyes. His eyes were odd. The looked as if they were of the most saddest humans. As if he was a monster and was cast away from his family. But at the same time. He looked as if he could be so happy. It was unexplainable. He was an odd man. Odd to describe. But completly easy to at the same time.

He had not talked. But merely picked up a fish and sat infront of the fire eating it. I never thought it was rude to eat in front of someone when they were eating. I always thought that was a stupid rule. Manors are for thos rich people who can only come up with such stupid complicated things. Things that they call edicate. I called it mere nonsense. A waist of time.

But he just stared me down as I lay there, I think with my mouth open slightly but I wasn't sure. Just tearing away at it. Almost down to the stick. Not taking the time to savor it. He was just like me. I never liked to keep a meal sitting there. Taking a bite. Wiping my face. Making a conversation. Then that same routine. I just ate it. Left. And didn't make a bother of it to see how anyone else was doing, unless I knew something HAD happened. But I was rather good with the village news. I usually knew what was going one

Anyway. He stuck the stick in his mouth and chewed on it. He looked like he was thinking. Thinking long and hard. I would have gulped but I didn't want to make a move. I don't think I even blinked. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand. "Why were you out in the snow like that?"

I blinked. Speechless. He had talked. The first time. Talked. To me. I wanted to make sure there wasn't any other boy who could have been lost out in the snow behind me. But then I would have made a fool of myself. He looked a me and waved his hand for me to carry out an answer. "Well?"

I stared up into the sky. Silent for a few seconds while he awaited his answer.

"I had to run."

He stared me down again. Didn't even look like he was confused. But thinking it over anyways. "Where to?"

"Away."

"Away to where?"

"I don't know?"

"Aimless running then?"

"I guess."

"How come?"

"I was told to."

"By...?"

"An old man."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"No reason what so ever?"

"None that I know of."

It carried on like that for about 5 minutes. Question after question. Each with short answers. I had never thought to ask him anything. Course I didn't really want to get familiar with this man. This man who was...was out in the middle of no where. He had found me. Helped me. And asked me questions. Did he wan to get to know me or something? Did he want to stay around me. I didn't so much as want to think of those questions. I was already being shot down with them by him in the first place.

There was a silence. I had finally sat up. I hadn't even noticed. I was wearing a dark navy blue sweater, some army cargo pants, and some wool socks. He had dressed me. I wrinkled my nose thinking of that.

He was still staring at me. Either that or the fire. Both were in the line of view. Silent..."What's your name."

My head shot up. I had completly forgot that I actually had a name. I never thought he would ask me that. Nor did I think to ask him that. My name. My name...do I still have one? Should I make one up?

"Do you have one?"

I ran through my head thinking. 'do I?"

"Well?"

"Willis."

"...Willis...Old fashioned name."

"You're point?" I hadn't a care for how I sounded while saying that. "What about yours?"

"Ray."

I stared at him with an odd expression. And then laid back down not facing him.


	4. Chapter 4

He was odd. Odder than anything that I had ever faced. He was that one thing in your mind that you live forward to seeing. He's that one thing that's the strangest thing that you could ever encounty. That thing that boggles your mind. Stays in it. Because you have to think it over, and over. Never finding the time to do anything else. I always hated that feeling. Thinking but not doing anything. You mind dwells on it so long. You completly lose track of the time and before you know your mind is lost in thought.

I heard him get up. Take a deep sigh and then walk over to something that I did not see. I took a quick glance. Was a vehicle. Really rusty at that and a odd shade of green. That color really stuck to him. It described him well.

After I turned back though I felt as if I died right then and there.

It was that same white. And that same black. I was half and half. I was black on the white. And white on the black. It was odd. Then there was green. Far away. A speck of green. That same green as the vehicle that was owned by him.

I didn't so much as want to get to know him so I didn't use his name.

But it was driving towards me fast. Head on, I it's fixed target. I heard the sound of a vehicle heading towards me from behind.

Deer in headlights.

If you've ever woken up to a very bright light about 5 inches from your face. Then you would be experiencing what I had. Along with a car horn belonging to "him" and that stupid green shaded van of his.

I had flown up from the ground and almost smacked in the head by the van but somehow managed to stop myself. It was odd. Waking up like that.

I stood up and heard his voice.

"Goooooooood morning."

I closed my eyes. "Why...did you have to honk the horn."

"Well...I didn't think you were going to be getting up anytime soon. So I thought to wake you with...a nice loud...long lasting noise." He smiled.

I glared at him. "You...are cruel and evil, and where do you have to go that you have to wake me up when...the sun isn't even up?"

He looked around turning his headlights off. He walked over to me as I looked up at him. He looked over my head. "If you don't know. There's a city yonder. And I'm quite hungry for something that isn't fish. And you look as if you haven't eaten for...well...quite some time."

I turned around. "A city...big buildings...cars...rich looking houses..."

"You make it seem as if you've never been out of your little village. Like you're the most deprived child."

I looked at him. "I haven't."

"You've...never...been out of your village...town...area?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Never found the time...or a reason."

He bent down and looked at me. I stepped back.

"You never had a reason to venture out." he got closer. I felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Not even to see what new things were out there...like the things you just said. You never thought they were reason enough?"

"No...why should I?" I back up again.

He stood up. "The world...is a very odd thing. Filled with odd things."

I looked at him as he picked up blankets off the ground and throw them into his van. Then he looked at me. "You yourself..are one of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever had to go on a trip with someone you didn't really like. Sibling per chance or an annoying adult. When they just drive silently but you get the feeling that all he's thinking about is you. You and only you. What your history might be. If you really tell the truth. This is what I went through that morning when he shoved me into the van and started to drive. I sat as close to the door as possible with my face smeered up against the window. Hitting a bump was not a pleasurable expierence.

He flicked some buttons on his radio as the hula girl on his dashboard wiggled as if she were to fly off and smack me in the face any second. And if it had an impact enough to kill me. I don't think I would mind.

It was better than being stuck in the same vehicle as him.

He was chewing on a stick of jerky for at least 20 minutes. Smacking his gums. Making weird sounds when he couldn't bite it. And then veering off so fast we almost tipped just because he "didn't want to run over that little bunny." He was insane. I did not like him. But the least I could do for his hospitality was to do what he said for a certain amount of time. I hated being the polite kid I was.

Even though I'm not really a kid. I don't even know how old I am really. Older than 10 but younger than 16. That's what I was told by the elder anyways.

He handed me a stick of jerky. I looked at it and then looked at him. He was still looking out at the road. One hand on the wheel. The other offering a stick of jerky.

He shook his hand.

I flinched.

I looked at the top to see if he had bit it. No teeth marks. I took it and just stared at it.

"It's not going to kill you."

I looked at him. He was still watching the road.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have left you out in the snow to freeze."

I rolled by eyes and stuck the jerky in my mouth. Oh my gosh it was the best thing I had compared to that fish. Like I said I hate fish. But gah jerky. I gnawed on it for so long sucking the flavor out of it.

"You like that stuff."

I still hand it clenched in my fist and in between my teeth with me bent over as I stopped. I took it out of my mouth and looked at him. "It's better than fish."

He smiled.

I blinked.

I hated that trip. But it got better.


	6. Chapter 6

Searching though someone's bag is one thing. But searching through a person glove compartment...is another. Maps, bags, napkins, rags, old pictures, some bread crumbs...or something. Just amazing. If you look through someone's bag you kinda sometimes find out what type of person they are. But if you look through a glove compartment...you don't really learn anything except self knowledge of clutterness and anything else that you find in it.

I looked through the maps seeing roads, roards, and...some more roads. Cities and little air planes, which I found out what they were after I asked, were scattered along cities.

I was a little afraid to go to a city now. But then he told me that the maps that he had were really old. They belonged to his father or something along those lines. It didn't matter to me. I liked to look through them. Read the names of towns. I tried to find my village and or town. But it wasn't there. Aparently it wasn't good enough for people to type of 4 letters and put a little dot under it.

Ray, Yes I actually started to refer to him with his real name. If it was his real name for that matter. But Ray says that my village was probably unknown. He didn't even know there was one out there. Just though there was forest.

I knew there were other villages out there. Cities as well. I never knew what they really held. Or looked like. I pictured them from time to time. But Ray explained them so they didn't fit my descriptions and thoughts for them. Didn't really bother me. Just gave me things to look forward to.

He told me the world had changed about 3 or 4 years ago. Something just happened and economy died. Politics were cut straight off. And war had broken out. That's why he had started driving around in his van. To run away from those problems.

"You can't always run away."

"You did." he had told me.

I had forgot. I had run away. "I was told to."

"If you were told to go stand out in the middle of the road and get run over by a car would I?"

He did have me there. It didn't matter. I was told to run away because of danger. Something like that. I couldn't remember. Now to think of it. I couldn't remember my home. Friends. I had no family. My village. The elder. Just running in that forest and that cold night sky. That was it. And now this.

I was alone except for Ray.

It was weird. Having him there. He was the only person I knew.

I somewhat considered him a friend now.

Driving on a barren wasteland. Flat land as far as the eye can see. Dead animals here and here. Some small shrubs. No life whatsoever. I had begun to search through the glove compartment again. There was a piece of paper scrumpled up in the way back under what looked like was greasy fries. I unfolded it. Ripping it once. But managed to see. C..I.RC...circus. I looked at Ray.

He looked back. "What?"

I held the flyer up. "What's a circus?"

He shook his head, "A place where people run around with crazy get ups and makeup all over their faces. Pulling of what they call entertaining events."

"Looks...odd..kinda scary..weird."

"They are. But that one was the best one. I believe they have one place still around."

I looked down. Then back at him.

He glanced at me then back at the road. "We are not going."

"I've never been. I've never heard of one. I've seen it and now you won't take me?"

He stopped the van and looked at me. "You want to go see people make fun of themselves."

"It doesn't look as if they're making fools of themselves." Apparently Ray had never liked the fact of people dressing up weird in order to entertain someone else. I thought it was weird at first. But it was what they wanted to do with their lives.

Ray started to drive again and it was silent. Except for the rattling of loose objects in the back of the van.

After 20 minutes Ray let out a loud sigh and grabbed the flyer and looked at the back. He stopped the van and looked at it carefully then put it down and turned left. I looked at him.

"You want to see a show." he sighed.

I smiled slightly, "Thought you didn't want to go."

"Have to educate you of the world somehow."

"How is a circus going to do that?"

"...Educate you in the department of entertainment."


	7. Chapter 7

Falling down holes. Getting covered in dirt and dust. Almost getting killed by..who knows what. Is something that I have never looked forward to. But I had seemed to have dreamt about it after I managed to fall asleep with my face plastured against the window. A pot hole was my wakeup call.

I glared at Ray rubbing the side of my face, "You...did that...on purpose."

"Never."

I looked into the back of the van. I leaned back against my window and then yawned staring down at the rearview mirror. I blinked then rubbed my eyes and looked back into the mirror.

"Something...catching your eye?"

I turned around and looked through the back window again. "I just think I see something."

Something nudged the side of the car as it veered to the right as I once again smacked my head off the window.

Ray looked at me. "Did you shift your weight or something?"

"Me? You ran over a cow!"

"I did not!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

Ray stopped yelling at me and leaned against his window wide eyed.

"What?" I turned around, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT."

Ray locked the doors and slammed his foot on the petal as we rammed forward.

"Did you see it." I was freaking out. Never ever had I seen anything like that.

"It was one of those things."

"One of what?" I looked at him.

"A Turkinda."

"...A freaking scary monster."

"It's a type of dog."

"Thatttttts dandy."

I sighed. "Don't...cars run on something?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't it...run out?"

Ray glared at me. "Shut up."

Sure enough a car runs on gas. And us driving for as long as we had it was infact running low. Very low. Infact...it was gone.

We had stopped completly.

"You have extra gas."

"I wouldn't be a travler if I didn't." He looked out his window and into the mirror. "They're far enough for me to fill it. You have to help though."

I looked at him. "I what..?" I have never been this afraid of something. Living in a small secluded town there was nothing really to ever fear. Except for the old people who lived up on the old hill in the far corner of town.

"You have to help me." He dove into the back of the van and threw things all over the place then handed me an orange tank of gas. "Go outside and in the back area there will be a square, open it, take off the cap and pour it into the tube.

"Why me!"

"I'll be out in a second." He pulled out a gun. A Colt 1911 A1 to be exact. I had never really seen a gun that close but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from those things.

I opend the door and ran to the back of the van. I put the tank on the ground and opened up the seal then un screwed the cap. I pulled up the tank dropping it and spilling a little.

Ray came out. "IDIOT!"

I picked it up and stick it in and poured the fuel into it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

I took it out and put the cap back on the top of the tube of the tank. I looked for the cap that went onto the gas tank. It had managed its way under the van. I looked up and Ray was aiming. I looked forward and saw the black dots coming. They howled.

I flipped out.

Ray didn't look at me, "FIND IT!"

I got down on the ground and reached to under the van. The glove I was wearing was starting to come off. I had felt it. I pulled it out. A...rabbits foot. I threw it off to the side and then went back to looking for the cap. Then I found it. Finally. I pulled it out rolling over and heard a gunshot. I covered my head with my arms and heard one of the animals whimper. I looked up and saw on lying on the ground. Ray's eyes had gotten huge. And he was panting but he kept his eyes on the animals. I had stood up really slowly and began to put the cap on. and then shut the little door over it. I picked up the tank and and looked at Ray. "We can leave." He blinked. He let off 3 more shots as the animals jumped back in fear but then stepped forward.

"Get in the van."

I blinked.

"GET IN THE VAN!"

I turned around and one of them tackled me to the ground.

Pitch black and a gun shot.


	8. Chapter 8

The feeling of falling. Constantly. Never ever stopping. But then. You hit the floor and it's like you've broke into a million pieces. Glass. Shattering. And stepping on it is never a fun feeling either. But falling, shattering, regenerating. But still having to walk on thouse million pieces. The pain that comes to mind is un questionable. It's like watching falling snow. Or listening for it. It doesn't make any noises. And you don't know what it feels like except cold. Falling and shattering. Cold.

I blinked and then covered my eyes as the sun shined. Then screamed in pain from apart of me. I sat up and looked at my hand. Wrapped in bandages with a little blood spot trying to find it's way out. I looked around and found i was in the back of the van. Ray snoozing in the front seat with a book on her face and the chair leaned back.

I had not been the the back of the van yet. It was more roomy than I thought it to be. The smell was a little odd but it didn't bother me as much. I looked at my hand again and tried to remember what had happened. My head shot up as I heard the book fall and Ray yawning. I blinked and then yawned myself. He turned around scratching the side of his face. I waved slightly with my other hand.

"Mornin."

I nodded.

He opened his door and got out slamming it. He walked around and opened the side sliding door. He pulled out some logs and threw them on the ground. Then he opened the mini fridge that I had not noticed. He pulled out a cooler and set it down on the ground.

"Hungry?"

I blinked and looked at him, "...sure?"

"Then get up do something with your hair, change that bandage on your hand and then get out here and help."

I have been ordered around before but not usually that sudden. I didn't have parents or siblings to boss me around. Just townspeople who acted as my family. Nothing much really. But Ray didn't make it seem as hard as they did. They said it slowly. Running it through their head atleast 5 times to make sure they had it right. But then when you would head off to do it they would call you back and add more. But he said it quickly. That and fixing my hair wasn't really much to do...when you don't have a brush or comb.

After changing my bandage I got out of the van pulling on a sweatshirt that was rather comfy. Ray looked at me.

"Cold much?"

I looked at him and then sat down by the fire. He held out a bucket.

"Water."

"What?"

"Go get water."

"From?"

"Find some."

"And if I get lost?"

"I'll come and look for you...eventually."

I glared at him. He shook the bucket.

"There should be a lake around here anyways."

I stood up and turned around. "What about the plan."

He looked up at me. "What plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Venturing into a world of still unknown areas. Unmarked places. And then the places where people have never been. But then when you trudge your heavy feet over those grounds. They are not places where people have never been. Maybe people as in a group but not to a single person. Such as myself. I had taken the first first steps on a ground probably no other man. Or woman, had ever been on. The feeling of being somewhere no one else has is a scary thought but somewhat a self accomplishment. You've been here. When yet the bravest man has not. But to me. I had no idea what brave was. Whether it was commiting suicide to improve another's life or doing a noble deed. I wasn't sure.

I trudged over the dead ground that had dead flowers coming from cracks. The ground was solid and the sun was setting very early. So I was to get the water quick. Now I couldn't even remember what it was for. Using common sense wouldn't help. I had to walk. And walk...and walk some more. Hopefully to accomplish my goal.

Ray had given me a flare gun which he had to explain first. In long...boring sentances...But I didn't mind. I was used to being explained to like that. Lectures I hated.

I heard something click behind me. I stopped and stood still and listened not moving my eyes whatsoever. Movement showed fear. Sweat showed you were nervous. And shakey eyes showed you thinking down on yourself. All of these I did not want to show no matter what it was. Sure I'm a coward but yet I will hide it when needed. I had no idea what clicked. Could have been me stepping on a crack. I ran through my mind and then I heard it again. This time I fell over and laid still. Something hit me in my shoulder and a rush of something flowed through me. A sharp pain rose up from my feet like I was to explode. But nothing happened. But that same familiar black once came back to me. Filling up my eyes as if crying black tears the didn't come out of your eyes. But just filled up until not being able to see.

It wasn't the best feeling.

I had what I thought opened my eyes as I heard a constant ticking going on all around me. Echoing. I sat up and saw black and white. Swirls of dizzying patterns. I looked at my hand and saw i was pitch black except I was outlined with white. Standing out from the pure black floor.

This place was not inviting but more like a childs fantasy filled with mind boggling patterns and tricks. What was up. What was down. What was over there. And whether or not the wall was 5 inches from your face or not. Finding that out is never fun.

It's like running into the cleanest window...to have your face plastured up against it for all to see. But in this place. State of mind. No one was there to laugh at you. No one was there at all.

Just that constant ticking.

Clocks. I had never used one. When it was dark it was night. When it there was sunlight, it was day. Never really needed a clock in life unless you lived all expensive with your high tech tvs with everychannel known to man so you need to know what time a show is on. I never used anything like that. Nor did I need to. Tv rots the brain. Time is just another thing to put on your. Time is progress. Which means progress in your life. Which means you're getting older and older. And which leads up to death. That's why I lost track of how old I was. Only one calander was used in my village and that was by the farmers. They were the only ones that needed to know time. But time to children and kids like me. Time was useless. Up till now.

Everything to me seemed to be turning into black. But in a far distance I can see a swirl of colors that seem to be blue,purple,green,pink, and white. Festive colors I thought. But they were never close. Far away. I would watch them swirl around in a dizzying fashion. Quite enteraining to watch actually. I think I sat there for hours just watching it. Never getting bored of it. It was like a show of some sort.

A light came into view. It shined in the very center on the show and grew bigger. Then everything went black nothing to be seen and then light came from behind me. It was shades of purple but in little streams that soon shot by me. Like bullet time but not. Some began to swirl around me while most just flew into what seemed like a room that had no walls. From a far a bright light broke out and it lit up everything, brighter than thought possible. I managed to get to my feet as the ground shuddered under my feet. I looked behind me and saw a large hole in the ground, cracks seeming from it. I blinked and looked straight forward as I felt a brush of air going against the tip of my hair. I looked up and jumped back and a huge clock fell into the ground. I looked at it as it ticked slowly getting closer and closer to the 12. It hit the last second and everything seemed to stop. My eyes wide and my whole body aching from being nervous of what to come. It clicking and nothing happened. Then a delayed reaction from behind a clock tower appearing out of no where rang as loud as possible scaring me senseless. Falling to the ground as I thought my eyes would explode from being to wide. But then...it all started over again. The black came. The white outlines. Just...all started over again as if I had just travelled back in time to this point. But a loud smack came from no where and I blinked.

The next thing I knew...I was lying in a bed in a warm cottage with no shoes on, the suspender straps not around my shoulders, and wearing a clean white t-shirt with a smiley face on it with a weird logo I didn't know how to pronounce under it. Wherever I was Ray wasn't there. But the presence of someone else hung in my mind that someone or something was around.

Something weird fiddled with my hair gave me the feeling that I was comfortable but yet...at the same time...uncomfortable...they're both odd feelings. For one can never be truly relaxed and in that state of comfort. Something always lurks in the back of your mind holding you back so you can never reach that state. I've always thought I had reached it but up until now, knowing that there was something much greater other than my village. I knew now I was far from what I had ever thought. My state of comfort was a lie. An image projected in my mind to keep me wrapped up until I was to venture out and figure out what I am to do with my life.

Thinking like this in my mind was never really how I like to solve problems, but at the same time thinking like this put my mind at ease because I knew there was no one else whom I could discuss these things with.

My life is like a clock that runs on batteries.

It will keep going and going into the future...and eventually will run out of power and stop working.

In other words...die.


	10. Chapter 10

I had woken up to many things. A car horn, a bucket of cold water, even a goat on my head. But a strange animal with furry big ears leaning over my head was just odd. In a room I had never seen, where I had no idea where my location was. I never thought waking up was a big deal. You're just getting up for the new day to come. To do more things that you most likely did the day before. Chores, listening to your neighbors bicker over how big their gardens are. The same weather every day. Nothing ever changing. But since every that day. When that old man came to our village and told me to flee. Everything changed. I was alone, I made a friend. I had learned new things. But why was I never exposed to these things before? Why didn't my village ever develop into the future?

I had sat up after being licked in the face countless times by this creature. Not really getting a clear view of it I didn't think much of it. But after rubbing my eyes I came to realize that it was none other than Turkinda. It was different though. It was orange and black. It wasn't out to kill me though. It was friendly like a dog.

Footsteps sounded outside of the room and I blankly stared waiting for them to enter. Not being able to move, frozen completly. In came a man of an amazing height. About 6'7 and rather wide. It all seeming to be muscle though still appearing to be fat. He wore strange clothes of puple and blue. Some green mixed in. And a small little hat atop his...fat large head that had a pleasent smile on it. He seemed friendly enough.

"He awakes!" He cheered staring at me and clapping his hands. Also dropping his drumstick of chicken. I was amazed and quite ...uncomfortable with how his voice sounded. Insanely high pitched as if he had taken at least 50 balloons and inhaled all the helium inside.

"Ya..." I said as boringly as possible, still struck by the sound of his voice and ...just the overall fact that he was another living human.

"Well well, you must be hungry then hmm?"

"Not really..."

"OH NONSENSE YOU MUST BE STARVED!" He reached over and grabbed the biggest plater of the most different foods I had ever seen. "Now this is the Ploid Chicken, famous for its taste. And this is the Tipper Pie, very very sweet. This over here is the best meat, in my opinion," he took a moment to giggle a bit, "and this here is ..well...some fruit..." He held it out and I stared at it, not knowing what to do. He nudged it at me some more, "Go on, take whatever you want."

I smiled slightly and took an apple.

"GOOD GOOD!" He cheered and put the plate back. "Now let me--"

The door swung open and Ray charged in and he, it seemed, just flew over to me. He grabbed my face with his right hand and moved it left and right to look me over. "Ah, good. You're fine."

"...Where are w--"

He pulled me up off the bed and pulled me towards the door.

"Come come, we don't have all day." He paued and looked at the large man, "Papo, the shows starting soon shouldn't you be getting ready?"

He dropped some grapes and jumped slightly, "Oh yes yes, yes I should." He rushed off through some hanging fabric and disappeared.

"Ray..."

"You wanted to go to the circus right?"

I blinked as my mouth opened slightly, "Uh...sure." I answered as he dragged me down a small hall.

"Well then..." He stopped infront of a door with more hanging fabric infront of it. "Welcome." he added as he pulled the fabric back to reveal a massive room with rows and rows of bleachers, balconies, and a large flat circle down at the bottle with fire all around it.

I stared in awe as people cheered and waited. I looked at Ray. "What is this exactly?"

He smiled and walked in, "Pure entertainment."


	11. Chapter 11

Have you ever thought of your humor? What kind it is. How it differs from others. Do you laugh at what people cry at. Laugh at pain and suffering. With the flash of bright lights beaming down on animals being tortured by people dressed up and painted to look "funny". People laughing at these poor animals. Is this humor? Do people really enjoy these things? And if something that was completly innocent died. Would you laugh? Would you feel regret? How would you react and why?

As fire streamed along the edge of the stage, bears in chains were hung over it. Their fur turning black. But people were laughing. Laughing like no tomorrow.

"Ray."

"Yes?" He didn't look at me, just staring, emotionless, at the scene.

"Why are they doing this?"

"It's what the people want."

"I don't want it."

"Don't tell me that." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot.

I glared at the so called clowns dressed in different shades of greens as they danced around the bear laughing. "This isn't human." I looked at Ray. "What if they kill it?"

"Then it dies and they get a new one."

I looked back at the stage. "People shouldn't laugh. Not at this."

"Tell them that."

I looked around at the laughing people as they held their sides, slapped their knees or their friends beside them I started to hate them. Laughing at the pain and suffering of an innocent life. So what if it was an animal, it did not deserve this.

As the bear roared out in pain, I had the urge to run down and attempt to save it, but I knew my effort would count for nothing. If anything, they would probably throw me in the fire.

As the green light shut off suddenly, same with the fire white and purple lights turned on one by one, shining in different areas. A voice came over the speakers as a box of strange birds flew around in circles.

"And now, presenting our star attraction, the lovely, the talented, the amazing Ash Caspoho!"

The birds flew past my face, cutting it close to almost touching me. As they passed my eyes went wide. A girl stood ontop of a podium. Who knew something like that could ever live and breathe the same air as these selfless pigs sitting in the audience. Only one word came to mind.

"Wow."


	12. Chapter 12

For those you believe in love at first sight, you're wrong, it can never happen. There is an instant attraction which is not nessecarily love. In fact it is something far from it. Just a deep desire to want. Love is a quality like no other. It is, not just the deep desire to want, but the desire to have and cheerish. "Love" at first sight has taken its toll on many. It has claimed to be love for quite some time. What is it that makes us instantly fall for someone that we have never met, nor never seen till that moment. That person might be a horrible rude person, completly the opposite that you thought. What is it that sets them aside from all the other worthy participants?

With purple hair, and striking almost white eyes with a green shine to them, she gracefully dove off the podium and abrubtly stopping in the air as a cloud of dirt flew up from the ground.

I asked Ray never looking away from the show, "Is she really flying?"

"No. You can't see them, but they're tiny clear wires that can hold up to 2 tons. An amazing invention created just 5 years ago. They're tied around certain places of her body and to a machine above the stage. They give off that image of her flying."

As she dances across the floor with long scarves and ribbons the calm and relaxing lighting turned red and the music crashed all together in an evil tone. She had stopped in the middle of the stage as four men dropped down around her. The music became louder and more fierce as she is chased around the setting then and explosion of smoke. The lights died down as well as the music. My eyes wide and hands shaking as if what was happening was true.

Something shot quickly out of the smoke and up into the air. As I realized it was her. She was flying around the room in a massive circle. Then it happened. As she flew by me it was like time stopped. Our eyes both focused on each other in what seemed to be panic. Me clutching to to the railing in front of me, her hands in fists.

Then it ended.

The music poured into my ears as applauds came from everywhere in the room. She ws gently put back down on the ground as she bowed and then disappeared through the floor.

"Where--"

"She's backstage." Ray smiled. "Lover boy."

I quickly swung my head around, "What do you mean...I am not...she's just...she was.."

"Whatever you say." Ray said walking out through the hanging fabric door. I quickly followed, "Now where are we going?"

"I'M going to get food. I don't know about you." he replied putting his hands in the pocket.

"RAYMOND!" A female's voice screeched from behind us in the crowd."

Ray quickly stopped in a panic. "..no.." He shook his head and then ran his hand down his face, "can't be..."

We both turned around to see a women, who...suprisingly actually looked quite fine, running up to us. She put her face close to Ray's, "And just where have you been." she smirked.

I blinked and figured it was a past girl friend.

"I'll leave you then." I smiled.

Ray looked at me wide eyed, "Wait no! You can't!"

I grinned as I headed off into the crowd.

"See you...Lover boy."


	13. Chapter 13

How awkward is it to have a past lover and or current crush come up to you out of the blue. How would you react? In pure happiness or in pure shock? Both or neither? Would you blush or would you try to avoid everything they said, their eyes as they stared into yours? Would you have cold feet and tell them you need to go, or both talk to each other as if you've been friends forever? What if you were their past lover, or current crush? How do you think they would feel? What if, you'vve never seen this person before, but you know, that somewhere you've had an image of them in your dreams, or you think you've known them forever? Once again, how would you react?

The tent seemed to not be a tent at all. In fact it wasn't, it was a building underneath a tent tarp material. I sat outside staring at the building, throwing rock at it. Windows turned on every now and then and looked out but no one would have been able to see into the darkness that was down on the surface. It didn't even look as if people even came out here. Dirt ground, dead bushes, and cold air, and the sound of wind seeping in through the rips in the tent.

"You were at the show." someone said from behind.

I turned around to look to see who it was but there was no one. "Yes I was at the show." I looked up at the dead tree I was sitting on and saw a little boy handing from a branch.

"You didn't like it either." He said jumping down next to me. He was short, with a braided pony tail and cat ears. I looked at him weird for I had never seen such a thing. "What are you looking at?"

"...Sorry...never seen something...quite like you."

"You're joking right." he laughed, "I'm on of the most popular species other than humans. But they're dying slowly. They can't keep up with the growth." He looked at me, my face full of confusion. "You are serious...you're one of those dull boys from the farm land that got destroyed."

My eyes went wide and I quickly turned my head, "What?"

"The farmlands on the outskirts...they got destroyed, didn't you hear?"

I started to shake as I now realized why I was to leave my village. "Why?"

"...uh...new complexes." He looked at me confused, "you okay?"

I stood up and walked started to walk back to the building and the little boy ran up beside me, "Hey! What's with you? Didn't you hear about?"

I stopped and looked at him opening my mouth to speak, "O--"

"Of course he didn't"

My head shot up and she was there. My eyes wide and speachless.

"Ash, shut up he was gonna say something." The kid blurted out in a rude tone.

"Well excuse me Murt but he was going to slow." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's not Murt anymore I told you."

"I will always call you Murt just like I did as a child."

She looked at me, "So why didn't you know, tell little Murt here."

I blinked and looked at him, "The outskirts don't rely on news, nor electricity, we don't hear of the outside world."

"Only dream of it." Ash added. "Either way, coming to the inner you've probably been having weird side effects...such as...blacking out?"

"Only countless times."

"Ah..well then it's a miracle you're not dead yet." She grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me down the mini flight of stairs that led back into the building.

"We'll go see Toro."

Murt jumped in excitement, "Haven't seen him in months!"

I blinked and stared at her infront of me.

"...Toro?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ever go to those family reunions where people come up to you and tell you things like, "I remember when you were THIS small!" and make the hand gestures. You would smile and say something back to them along the lines of, "Thanks it's good to see you too.." or something else. But in the back of your mind be screaming "...who the hell are you?" Or just meeting new people in general. You don't exactly want to meet them, but at the same time you look forward to it with a burning passion. How is it that people seem to be one of the most confusing things out there? Why is there something different, something new to each person?

As she kept dragging me down the hall this time holding my wrist I hoped my face was not red with slight embarrassment.

"How long has it been since you've seen Toro, Ash?" Murt asked following behind.

"Before the last show actually, he came down and wished me good luck." She replied slowing down a bit and letting go.

Rubbing my wrist I looked around wondering just how big this building was. Did it extend deep into the ground? Or was it just my imagination? "Where are we going...asides from seeing Toro?" I asked catching my breath and looking around.

"Section 76B." Ash replied walking over to an elevator. "That's where Toro is."

"Who...exactly is Toro?" I asked once more full on confusion.

"Freaking amazing!" Murt burst out. "Do you KNOW what he's accomplished!"

I looked at him as he realized what he had said knowing that of course I hadn't known. "People who live in a far off village know of only the people of the village and anyone who comes in or leaves. Word travels fast but not far. Before I came here I didn't even know what a circus was now of course I wouldn't know of someone named...Toro." I sighed stepping into the cramped elevator pushed next to Ash, once more hoping my face wasn't red.

Murt shoved himself in looking up, "You know if what?"

"What?" Ash and I asked at the same time.

"You two..." He started.

I gulped and tried to wipe my forehead only to find that if my hand were to move it would most likely end up touching, brushing against, something to her body and I didn't feel like taking the chance of that happening so my hand remained at my waist. Fidgiting. Twitching as it felt sweat was starting to form on my forehead.

"You two what?" She asked.

Murt blinked and looked at both of us once more, "...nevermind...forgot what I was going to say.

As the elevator halted to a stop, it shook and forced us to all move around, falling...for however far you could fall in such a small space. Her face pressed against my chest and one hand grasping my sleeve I now knew my face was red and the feeling of numbness had now reached my toes, slowly moving upward. She quickly let go as she realized where she was and stood up straight smiling at me, "Sorry bout that, these elevators aren't all that smooth."

The doors opened, "I...I didn't mind, it's okay."

She stepped out smiling, "Good then."

"Definatly...didn't mind." I sighed with a slight melting sensation rushing through my body.

"GAHHH!" Murt's yelled.

Ash walked up next to him, "What?"

"He's out..." he said falling over and curling into a ball.

I nudged him with my foot, "Um...Murt?"

Ash opened the door and pushed a curtain aside walking into the room, "Weird."

"What?" I asked peering in after her.

"Everything."


	15. Chapter 15

As I said before, searching through someones bag can tell you alot about that person, same with their glove compartment, and same with their rooms. You can tell what type of person they are, whether they are a business man, an artsy type person, a shot out nerd, or anything else you can think of. Their humor, the interests, their loves, obsessions. Passions, desires, secrets. But it's always never enough. Not enough to get a grasp on the complete person. The final step to completly knowing a person, is by meeting them, and talking to them. This is what Ash was intending I think. If not. She was just as confusing as everything else.

She sat down at his desk, "He should be back in a matter of moments."

"Should...we be in here?" I asked looking at a picture on the wall moving slowly.

Murt danced around the room, "God this place hasn't changed at all." He burrowed into a pile of pillows and stuck his ears out, then the rest of his head and grinned laughing to himself.

I looked around as something caught my eye. A glass sphere that was in a case against the wall behind his desk. I seemed to lose all senses, I didn't know I was walking towards it, just that it seemed to be getting closer. My mouth opened slowly and it seemed to get lighter and lighter till it was almost completly white. Her voice mumbled in the back of my head as if she was covered in 20 miles of fog. Echoing through my head it started to hurt.

"_The one has arrived..._" A voice whispered sharply in my ear.

"Willis?" a voice murmured in the back of my head.

A face appeared scaring me back into reality as my eyes shot open and everything blew away. The pile of pillows Murt was sitting on flew up and were thrown against the wall. Papers flying everywhere, everything messing up. I fell to floor and felt around with my hand. Ash had backed against the wall in shock and Murt's eyes were wide in terror.

"...It was here." someone said from the door.

I drifted...didn't know exactly what was going on. Someone rushed over and picked me up then layed me on a couch of some sorts. I moaned not knowing who was helping me trying to speak, no words coming out.

Ash slid down the wall and Murt fell from a table he had landed on.

"What did you see?" The person asked me.

I groaned...mumbled...moaned some more and a face shot across my mind. My eyes shot open once more, "Him...everything...them...he...people...white...black...deep black eyes. Blood red pupils...red...peircing through the white..the..t-t-the black." The person above me now became clear. He had long blackish blue hair and sharp green eyes. He wore a dark gray cloak with a glowing blue gem tube on a necklace dangling from around his neck.

He sighed and sat back on the table. He picked up Murt and set him on a cushion. He stood up and went over to asist Ash. He kneeled down next to her and pushed the hair away from her face, "and you?"

She flinched.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Her eyes pulsed as they seemed to begin to glow a bright green. Her head tilted up and then rolled over to look at this person in the room. She mumbled, "Toro..." She closed her eyes and then winced in pain as she was forced to open them again gasping for breath, "I saw...them coming..."

"For?"

"Someone...someone in the building...somewhere...not known much about." He put her hair back behind her ear and picked her up then set her down on another couch in the room.

I stared at the ceiling...bewildered. This...face plastured in my mind...dug in and forever imprinted. "You are Toro?"

"I am." he sighed fetching a piture of water and a few glasses.

"What...who...are you?"

Ash blinked and stared at the wall that slanted over her. "He is Toro...that's enough to be said."

"What do you do?" I asked again looking at him.

He looked at me and handed me a glass of water forcing it up to my mouth.

"Explain." He replied

"Explain what?" I asked still confused.

"...Things."


	16. Chapter 16

Teachers...parents, the older people are the ones who usually end up teaching you the things of life. Explaining life lessons, experiences, the questions you hold and wish to ask. And then there are the things you think to be impossible to explain. The unanswerable things but yet people find ways to answer there. Sometimes with lies or even with the truth...sometimes just a hunch, neither lie nor truth. How is it that people come upon these explanations for things...the unanswerable questions?

"You are from?" Toro asked pouring a cup of water.

"The outskirts...farmlands." I replied sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

"So then you know?" Toro said handing me a glass of water, "That it was destroyed."

And image of my village up in flames and the screaming people fleeing from the town shot across my head as my face remained emotionless. It wasn't the best thing to picture but it was ...weird at the same time. Like nothing I had ever pictured before. I had no recollection of ever thinking of such a thing could happen to my village whilsts I was living there. It seemed practically impossible something such as that could happen to a place such as that. "Who did it anyways?...Destroyed my village...the others?"

"The unknown...the Fenriers...a group...that is put together with the unkown, the Fenriers, a secret society and or government." He replied giving a cup of water to Ash and Murt. "They're not to be taken lightly...of course..no one really even knows much about them. Not much in books are written."

"They keep to themselves..and do whatever they please." Ash said sipping water.

"There's a head...who seems to be neither man nor animal...but something else...a wizard of sorts cast together by humanly things but ...can't be qualified as one. Seems to fit the description you told me." Toro said looking at me. "How did you see him? Did he say anything to you?"

I looked at him and then rubbed my eye thinking. "...We came in...something...behind your desk...glass sphere..ball item."

"An exlia. A gift from a man I know." Toro smiled.

"It caught my eye and then it was just like...everything stopped. Someone said..._The one has arrived_. Not sure ..what they meant." I sighed then shortly after yawned. I took a sip of water and look at my reflection in the water picturing the face. "Deep...eyes...red as red could be."

"Like blood. The blood of those he's killed throughout the ages." Ash mumbled from where she was sitting.

Toro sat down putting his head in his hand with a dazed look in his eyes. "The game is afoot...he's made his move."

"...A move?" Murt asked.

"He's coming back...and he plans to finish what he started thousands of years ago." Toro replied putting his head down to scratch the back of his neck. "A new era is coming and...it will be filled with blood...death...among other things."

I looked at him...confused yet...amazed by this..mysterious man whom I had just meant. There was something about the tone of his voice...the way he looked at people, how he moved, how he explained things. How he was...himself. I knew nothing of this man except for the fact that his name was Toro. I knew not what his profession was, what he does in his off time, where he was from, who his family was, what his last name was for that matter.

The door opened and a man stepped through the fabric curtains, "You old idiot hiding that kid down here." Ray yelled starting to walk and falling halfway through the room. "What the hell IS this junk! You can't even keep a room organized. God dammit Toro."

Toro sighed with a funny looking frown on his face, "You...you haven't changed at all old friend."

"Old friend...what the hell do you mean old friend?" Ray said standing up. He looked at me and shock filled his eyes. He quickly looked at Toro, "What happened?" He knelt down next to me, "What happened in this room?"

I looked at him suprised, "What do you mean?..Happened..." I looked up at Toro. He nodded telling me I could tell Ray. I looked back at Ray who had a stern worried look on his face. "I saw...a face or a man...not sure who he is. But he seemed to be whispering things to me...he told me the one has arrived. Not sure who that is either."

"The eyes?" Ray asked.

I looked away staring into nothingness.

"Blood."


End file.
